


Tease

by Synnerxx



Category: Savage Garden
Genre: BDSM, Cock Tease, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Darren is being a tease to Daniel onstage, but once they're offstage, it's Daniel's game.





	Tease

He's wearing them again. He wears them on purpose, knowing what they do to me. Those tight, sinful, black leather pants that look like they've been painted on his hips, arse, and thighs. It's very distracting to watch him run, jump, and shimmy his way around the stage. It's a very good thing I play guitar. Covers certain areas quite nicely, if you know what I mean.

Getting back to the point. He's pressed up against me, singing to me now. “Break me, shake me, hate, take me over when the madness stops you'll be alone.” He moves away again and I enjoy the view as he saunters away. He knows exactly what he's doing and he knows exactly what I'm going to do to him once we're back at the hotel.

I continued to play every song perfectly, never missing a note, even when he comes up in front of me, getting on his knees. He looks so pretty down there. My fingers dance along the strings and I stare him down, daring him to do something a little more bold. He surprises me suddenly when he runs a hand up the back of my leg and the fan girls go nuts at this little display. I'm glad that my fingers don't falter and the only thing that gives away my shock is the slight widening of my eyes. He winks at me before standing up and walking to the other side of the stage.

He's such a little tease, but then again I can't fault him for it. I enjoy it too much. I watch, slightly jealous, as he leans against Ben for a moment. He glances over at me and smirks, knowing fully well what he's doing and what it's doing to me. Oh yes. Tonight will be sweet. He'll get what's coming to him and he'll enjoy it. I'll enjoy it even more just because it's him I'm punishing. He should know by now what happens when he pulls these little stunts of his. I'm sure he does, he just likes relearning the lesson. My cock twitches at the thought of him on his knees, head bowed, so submissive in front of me. All the power that I hold over him. I grin and look over to find him watching me with a slightly wary look on his face. Oh no, this is all your fault, sweetie. You have only yourself to blame.

The rest of the concert goes smoothly without any more teasing touches from Darren, which I'm sure has disappointed the fan girls in the audience, but even he knows not to push it too far when we're in public. Besides, he knows what's coming and he knows he's in trouble and that alone has kept him from showing off too much. He's a Diva, he's always going to show off a bit, regardless of some of the consequences.

I avoid him backstage, knowing that this only heightens his nervousness. He knows he's in for it when I don't talk to him after the show. I shrug to myself. It's his fault anyway. He knows what buttons to push to get me into this sort of mood and tonight he damn well pressed every one of them, all the while pretending that he had no idea of the effect he was having on me. Cheeky bastard. I head for the limo that will take us back to the hotel. I sit next to the window, Lee on my other side, Karl and Ben across from me. Darren sits on the other side of Lee and tries to get my attention, but I ignore him, preferring to stare out the window instead. He's got to be squirming now.

We all get out and head for the elevators in the lobby of the hotel. When we get to our floor, we part with a few goodnights and head for our own rooms. Darren trails after me uncertainly. I still don't say anything to him and this serves to make him all the more anxious. It's rare that I don't speak at all to him while doing this. He knows that my silence is never a good sign.

I dig through one of my suitcases, looking for some of my 'toys'. I gesture to the bed and he sits down on the edge of it, still tense. I roll my eyes at him. “Undress.”

He starts at the sound of my voice, but does what I tell him. He kicks off his boots, pulls off his socks, unbuckles his belt, undoes his button-fly, pushes his pants off to pool at his ankles, and steps delicately out of them. He shrugs off his jacket, and pulls off the black shirt he's wearing under my watchful gaze. Soon he stands there in his black silk boxers, looking at me, waiting for my next command. “All the way.” I say, narrowing my eyes at said boxers. He hesitates for a moment, pale face coloring brightly, but does what I say.

He stands naked and vulnerable before me and it's just so goddamn beautiful. He's already half-aroused at this point. His head is bowed slightly, still blushing. I smirk, knowing that he's a little bit embarrassed, but not nearly enough yet. “Lay on your stomach.” I tell him, grinning wickedly when he does what I tell him. Good boy. I circle the bed for a moment, looking at him from all directions. He lays on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed forearms on my pillow. I trace a fingertip down his spine, relishing in his shiver. All mine.

I turn back to my 'toys' and pick up a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. I tie the blindfold around his head, making sure he can't see at all, ignoring his whimper of protest. Hey, babe, shouldn't be such a fucking tease if you don't want this. I keep silent though, weaving the chain of the handcuff through to of the bars of the headboard and pulling his arms out from under his head. I snap both into place, tightening them, so that they're just on the side of uncomfortable, but not tight enough to cut off any circulation.

I watch as his hips grind subtly down into the mattress. I bring my hand down hard against his arse, smirking as he jerks and a moan escapes his mouth. I study the red of my hand print against the pale white of his arse cheek for a moment before bringing my hand down again on the other one. This one leaves my palm stinging and a deeper moan from him. Now there are two bright red hand prints marring that perfect arse of his.

I bring my hand down several more times against each cheek, listening to the moans and whimpers that come pouring out of his mouth. I groan and rub the front of my jeans, feeling the throbbing heat just behind the zipper. I lean down and sooth each red mark with my tongue, making long strokes over the burning flesh. He moans again, whispering “Please...”

I ignore this and get up from the bed, walking over to the mini fridge and digging an ice cube out of the freezer. I rub it against the hot skin of his arse, watching in fascination as the muscles twitch and jerk at the cold. He hisses and buries his face into the pillow, trembling with need and the icy sensation. I let the ice melt against him, tiny rivers flowing down his thighs and onto the sheets. I press it gently into his cleft, making him jerk even harder, rattling the handcuffs. He's panting now, mumbling things I can't understand and don't care to know.

I let the ice melt completely until it's just my fingers stroking along his bare flesh. I tease the sensitive skin around his entrance, but don't push into him. I'm not that cruel as to take him dry, even with just a finger. I'd never hurt him like that, it's too extreme. I turn back to my 'toys' and grab five more tiny objects. Thank God for Japanese technology. I've managed to get my hands on this amazing little set of five vibrators that slip on the ends of your fingers. They're small, but incredibly powerful. I flick them on and slide them into place.

I start tracing my fingers down his neck, feeling the muscles there tense under the unusual sensation. I move down his neck to his shoulder, down his spine and back to his arse. What can I say? It's damn near perfect. I tickle and tease, making him writhe and whimper and moan. I'm so hard right now that it's a miracle that I haven't busted my zipper yet.

I slip a hand underneath him and press all five of the vibrators against his cock, making him arch his hips and cry out sharply. I leave them there a minute longer then take them away, turning them off. I think he's been tortured enough and he's been very good so far, so I'll let him go. Besides, I'm so damn hard, it's not even funny anymore.

I unlock the handcuffs and take off the blindfold, tossing them back onto my pile of 'toys'. He rolls over onto his back, blue eyes dark with lust. He reaches out for me and I lean down for a kiss, parting his lips with my tongue. He doesn't even bother trying to fight me for dominance. He knows quite well who's running this show. I break the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip. He moans out my name like it's some kind of prayer.

I smirk and rid myself of clothing, grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand. I pour a generous amount onto my fingers and he spreads his legs wider, a decidedly whorish move, but I'm not complaining as I settle between them and push a finger inside of him. He moans and arches his back, taking pleasure in the slight burn of pain.

I add another one and scissor them, stretching him carefully. I work them in and out until he's practically fucking them himself. I press another one inside of him and soon he's panting and moaning and begging me to just fuck him already. Typical Diva. Can't wait for anything. I pull my fingers out and roll the condom onto my erection, stroking the remaining lube onto it. I moan slightly and force myself to let go before I come then and there.

He wraps his legs around my waist as I thrust into him in one smooth motion. He cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and I wait for a moment, letting him get use to the feeling of me inside of him. He rolls his hips and tells me to move right the fuck now and I oblige him with a hard thrust right against his sweet spot. He lets out a strangled scream and claws at the bed sheets, eyes shut tight against the onslaught of pleasure.

I pick up the pace and slam into him, pounding at his sweet spot with every thrust, making him writhe and moan, desperate for release. One of his hands tries to wrap around his weeping cock, but I slap it away and hiss, “Come for me, Darren. You know you want to.” He moans loudly and aches his back. I lean down to bite at his collarbone and feel the tip of his cock brush against my stomach. He screams then, coming hard and fast, coating both of our chests and stomachs in it.

A few more thrusts and I'm coming inside of him, moaning as I throw my head back, feeling slightly dizzy from the intensity. When I start to come down from the natural high, I pull out of him slowly, wincing slightly and making him inhale sharply. I peel off the used condom and throw it away as he wipes himself off with some tissues from the nightstand. I do the same and lay down next to him.

He immediately curls into my arms, tucking his head under my chin. “Are you still mad at me, Danny?”

“Not anymore.” I reply, kissing the top of his head.

“Did I learn my lesson well?” He asks, yawning.

“For now. Until the next time you pull shit like that.” I answer with a yawn of my own.

“Okay. Love you.” He's almost totally asleep now.

“Love you too, Dazza.” I close my eyes and drift off with him.


End file.
